deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Governor's Militia
Originally a group of survivors formed by Martinez, the Governor's former second-in-command who abandoned him in the woods after he massacred the Woodbury Army, the New Militia was formed by the Governor after he, alongside Lily Chambler, her sister Tara, and her daughter Meghan, found his way to the group and killed Martinez and his second-in-command Pete. The Governor, claiming to have the groups survival in his intentions, convinced the Militia to attack the Woodbury prison, the safe haven of a group of survivors led by Rick Grimes, the Governor's sworn enemy. Ambushing and capturing two of the groups members, Michonne, the woman who killed the Governor's zombified daughter, and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. The militia is presumably wiped out as the Governor is killed by Michonne and Lily and Rick's survivors are forced to abandon the prison. Battle vs. Terminants (by Deathblade 100) The Governor: Gareth: The Governor, Mitch and three of his militia sit in front of a campfire after a long day on the trail of Rick. A twig snaps and the five survivors turn. Gareth, Alex and three Terminants approach. One of the cannibals sets up his Mk 14 Mod 1 EBR and fires at The Governor's men. One shot hits a member of the militia in the head, another shot hits a member in the shoulder. The Governor raises his Steyr AUG and hits the sniper in the head with five rounds. Mitch fires his Colt Law Enforcement Carbine hitting a Terminant in the chest. Gareth, Alex and the last Terminant fire their Norinco Type 56 assault rifles, killing the wounded militiaman and hitting The Governor in the leg. The Governor and his remaining men scatter, as Gareth and his cannibals give chase. One Terminant turns and fires his Beretta 92FS at a member of the militia, killing him. The Governor quickly shoots the Terminant in the back of the head with his own Beretta Nickel. Gareth sneaks up behind Mitch and slashes his throat with his kitchen knife. The Governor fires his Beretta 92SB at Alex, wounding him. The Governor quickly walks up and plunges his Bowie Knife into Alex's heart. The Governor and Gareth face off, with The Governor quickly wounding Gareth in the arm and leg. Just as The Governor prepares to strike the final blow, Gareth starts to plead for his life and justifying his actions. The Governor listens for a second before slicing Gareth open, from his neck to his stomach. "Liar" The Governor mutters, as he sheathes his Bowie Knife and Beretta 92SB Nickel. Expert's Opinion The Governor brought a superior knife, pistol and assault rifle which got him the win. While Gareth only had a superior Long Range rifle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Laroche's Rebellion (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Expert's Opinion Laroche's Rebellion won this battle for being a more competent fighting force with a more stable leader with actual training and superior troops. The Rebels are generally better bonded with a common cause while there was a bit of deception amongst the Militia, which may have affected their performance. The Rebellion is also more experienced and stepped toe-to-toe with enemy factions and superhuman foes, when the Militia couldn't take a prison from and ended up dead. But overall, Laroche's Rebels are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Evil Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Modern Warriors